Tie/sf
Background The TIE/sf space superiority fighter was a starfighter model used by the First Order, a specialized version of the TIE/fo space superiority fighter. It was a two-seater unlike the previous TIE models, and was outfitted with enhanced weapons and sensor systems as well as hyperdrives and deflector shields. The TIE/sf was reserved for members of the First Order's elite Special Forces. On the lower side of the vehicle, directly below the primary fuel tank, was a turret containing a pair of laser cannons and a mag-pulse warhead launcher. Affiliation: First Order Ship Type: Tie/sf Class: Starfighter Manufacturer: Sienar-Jaemus Fleet Systems Crew: 1 + 1 gunner Cargo: 40kg MDC BY LOCATION: Main Hull (1) - 400 cockpit - 190 Sensor/Communications Array - 90 Solar Panels - 210 ea Engines - 170 ea Laser Cannon - 90 ea Dual Heavy Laser Turret - 120 Launcher - 100 Shields - 150 per side (900 total) AR - 12 Armour - Stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 30mm rounds (2d6+3md) NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of 20 light years 2 - Shields recharge at a rate of 25 per melee SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace mach 22 Speed - Atmosphere 1400kph, Mach 11 with shields up Hyperdrive - Class 1 (400 LY per hour) Maximum Range: can operate for upto 2 days under normal conditions. Combat ops reduce that by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 6.69m Height: 7.8m Width: 6.6m Weight: 9.7 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Laser Cannon (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-ship RANGE - SPACE - 5.0km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 2.5km DAMAGE: 3d6x10 single blast, 6d6x10 dual blast RATE OF FIRE: equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Dual Heavy Laser Cannon Turret PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-ship RANGE - SPACE - 4.0km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 2 km DAMAGE: 7d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: equal to gunners attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 strike WEAPON: Launcher PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-ship RANGE - SPACE - Double Atmosphere RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - Mag pulse Warheads 7km, Concussion Missiles 6km DAMAGE: Magpulse Warheads 1d6x100, Concussion Missiles 8d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: 1 at a time PAYLOAD: 6 Concussion Missiles, 3 mag Pulse Warheads BONUSES: +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 4 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlimited amount of time however consumables will run out after 2 days if not replenished. PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 40 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 60 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 90 000km and can be directed to any of the 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 6000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER - Able to calculate and store up to 3 jump coordinates COMBAT BONUSES: Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Elite and/or Combat Flying with the additional bonuses: +1 attack at level 4, 8 +1 dodge at level 4, 8 and 12 +1 autododge at level 2, 7 and 10 +15% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Roleplaying Games Star Wars Reference books (Essential Guides, etc) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)